Reeves Rizal
Reeves Rizal is a smooth-talking, brutally effective showoff. While not in any official position of power, she's the defacto leader of Red Roundabout's Special Operatives Division, attained through sheer force of charisma and skill. She's such an overconfident bitch that she refuses to use her arms in combat, wiping out her enemies with kicks alone. She makes sure everything she does has an unnecessary level of added flair and pizzazz to further assert dominance over her enemies. She is also the girlfriend and worst nightmare of Calista Belphoebe. Powers Reeves' epithet allows her to further amplify things "through the stratosphere". In its most basic form she can cause a property of an object to slowly but surely increase over time with no upward limit. She can also take any action of hers and push it past its traditional limits, letting her roll again with a +2 to nearly double its effect. She can keep doing this potentially forever, however if she misses even one of these extra rolls the entire action overextends and fails. Reeves has also incorporated her epithet into her signature move, the Galactic Punt, where she kicks a target literally into space before returning through the atmosphere, taking significant damage. Of course, her epithet also allows for the manipulation of ozone and other traits of the atmosphere. She can create a barrier of compressed ozone that not only blocks attacks, but reflects them back upon their sender. And on top of that, the barrier retains traits of the most recent attack reflected, letting it add an effect on the next thing it bounces back. Reeves can also create spherical orbs of wind which she can freely kick around at high speeds to knock targets through the air, and as she does this in a fight she can create them faster and faster. While not part of her epithet, Reeves is also a dom and can assert her dom energy over all others who challenge her. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 63 Reeves and her girlfriend Calista decided to enter the DBA tournament. While Calista was there to investigate as per orders from the boss, Reeves only wanted to fuck with Calista and continually turn the scenario into a "date", to push Calista's workaholic buttons. Of course, plans were altered when Unvers Zero was first seen, causing Reeves to want to assert dominance against the witch to prove that she is the one true Dommy Mommy. Unfortunately the first and last combats were under the effects of "Witch Time", meaning that Reeves lost access to virtually all of her abilities and mostly resorted to kicks, which to be fair were just about all she needed to get the job done. And in the second combat, Reeves was mostly unaware of the rules of checkers and merely stayed in the back to try and ward off any checker pieces that tried to king themselves. Trivia * Reeves was created by Patronix in his Red Roundabout adoptathon. She has a special passive that grants her +1 in whatever stat she chose to upgrade so long as another Red Roundabout member chose that upgrade as well, and she gets advantage when dual teching with other Red Roundabouts. * Reeves is partially inspired by Dazai from Bungou Stray Dogs, especially in her hate-fuck relationship with Calista. * Reeves rolled astronomically high stamina on top of a +8 talent, making her an incredible powerhouse despite her being so early game. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters